<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trends, games, and distractions by benwaitingforsolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696575">trends, games, and distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo'>benwaitingforsolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, F/M, Implied Consent, One Shot, Reylo Modern AU, Reylo fluff, gamer ben solo, happily together with no context, reylo one shot, reylo smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben are happily together. It's late; Ben likes to play First-Person Shooter games with his friends on his gaming console, Rey wants attention. Luckily, a viral trend on TikTok gave her an idea to get some attention.</p><p>- </p><p>"Walk naked in front of your boyfriend while he's playing challenge!"<br/>"Strip in front of your man and record his reaction ;)"<br/>"Naked Challenge!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trends, games, and distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Rey! The guys are online, can I join?" Ben asked, yelling to Rey, who was cleaning up dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With not nearly the same volume he had, Rey responded, "Yeah, love, go ahead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey flinched when she felt hands on her waist and a kiss to her temple. "Thanks, sweetheart, I won't be on for too long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rey thought, thinking back to last week, when Ben pulled an all-nighter with Hux, playing Apex Legends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey plopped onto their bed and opened up TikTok. Yes, it's somewhat immature and childish, but it's quite addicting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved watching stranger's attempts at viral dances, insane makeovers, life hacks, and the trends. Most recently, the "walk naked, in front of your boyfriend naked" challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This trend intrigued her. Their sex life was pretty regular, nothing too crazy, but both of them were satisfied. Annoyance is just what Rey felt when Ben didn't join her in bed until she was fast asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's give it a shot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey didn't need to record herself doing this, sharing this with the world and going viral wasn't her goal. It was getting her man's attention and distracting him from his game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hux, they're at the tall building to the right!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the fuck did you go, Poe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SHIT!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now is probably a good time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey shrugged off her sweater and peeled her pants off of her legs. "It's a little cold... I'll just leave my bra and underwear on, that'll be plenty." Rey said to herself, before heading out to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was seated in his usual spot, dead center on the couch facing the tv, leaned over with his knees spread, hands gripped on his controller, large gaming headphones over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! That was an easy shot, man!" Ben's laugh made her smile; she was glad to see that he was enjoying himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After readjusting her bra and de-wedgie-ing herself, she began to stalk her prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben acknowledged her presence as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, sweetheart." Rey sat on her knees in front of him. "Oh shit," Ben quickly pressed the mute button on his headphones and uncovered one of his ears, immediately bringing one of his hands to her bare clavicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could continue, Rey cut in. "You can keep playing, Ben. I'll be right here." She said as she brought her hands to the waists of his sweatpants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Ben asked eagerly, "I can stop right now." He lifted himself to let Rey pull them down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey found the button and unmuted his headphones, "I'm sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're amazing." Ben mouthed down to Rey and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I'm back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't uncomfortable with giving head, Rey knew Ben enjoyed it even though he preferred giving to her. But, Ben would never resist a blowjob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey pecked kisses to his torso, making her way to his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every few seconds, Ben would break his gaze from the screen and admired her actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben's dick was proportionate to the rest of his body. Large. He stood miles above her, and his hands engulfed Rey's when they held together, Rey could barely wrap herself around his torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a bit of effort to give it the recognition it deserves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey took the tip of his length into her mouth and swept her tongue over his underside, and bobbed her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the sounds of the game, Ben groaned and exhaled to release the tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Repeating what he heard through his headphones, "Do I want to play another game?" Ben asked out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded and responded, "Mmhm." And she worked closer to the base of his shaft, still moving her head back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben let his head fall back, reacting to the vibration he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued for quite some time, adding a hand on his length as she moved or using her hand to grab around his body. Rey moved faster when Ben was talking to his team and moved slower and more intricately when the action in his games slowed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top of that, when he was quiet, Rey made herself just slightly audible. Only the smallest amount so that the mic could maybe pick it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey moaned with Ben's cock in her mouth louder than she did before during his pauses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he adored her sounds, Ben hastily muted his headset again. "Sweetheart, I love this. But I don't want Hux or Poe to hear you." He pleaded as he ran his fingers through her hair, finishing around Rey's chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that's the fun of all of this. Do you want me to stop?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey kept working, kept pumping her mouth and hands around Ben's dick and adding the occasional release with an audible pop, a gentle squeeze on his balls, and random press to reach his length to her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was forced to halt when Rey overwhelmed her jaws with Ben's entire length. The feeling of her lips to the base of his cock was something Ben wished would last longer. But even he knew that wasn't an easy task. Sometimes, Ben felt guilty when Rey whined, "It is just so big, man. I have to take a break to breathe!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's keeping you so quite, Ben?" Hux asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe chimed in, "Yeah! You didn't ping the location of the last supply drop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly inaudible, Rey answered. "He's a little distracted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh... Rey's asleep... I don't want to wake her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey chuckled at his response, sending more vibrations around his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two, maybe three rounds later, Rey couldn't tell, she was still going to town on his cock. Through Ben's headset, she heard, "I have an early shift tomorrow guys, I'm going to head out." and "Are you up for another round Ben?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey released his cock with another audible pop, "are you?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah Hux, I uh... told Rey we'd go out for an early breakfast tomorrow morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're taking me out to breakfast?" Rey asked silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll be back on tomorrow night," Ben responded, looking down at Rey. "Later, Hux."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye, Armi!" Rey blurted, as Ben shut off his headset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "That's it." He set down his controller and headset on the couch. "Get your ass up here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey immediately obeyed and released the weight off of her legs, joining Ben, who pulled his pants back up, and sat on his lap.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you want Hux and Poe to hear you sucking my dick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not precisely that, I had more fun distracting you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" Ben brought his large hands to Rey's ass, giving them a tight squeeze. "Well, I was so distracted from the game, I haven't finished yet. Let's do something about that, shall we?" Ben asked, with a slap to her behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey got up from Ben's lap, holding his hand with the intent of leading him back to their room. But, was immediately stopped when Ben didn't move with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was promptly spun and bent over the arm of the couch. Her hands gripped the cushions, while Ben's hands grabbed at the waist of her panties and pulled them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't want to wait for me to finish playing, I don't want to wait to get in bed. Got it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got it." Rey responded breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben kissed down her back, finishing at the round of her butt. "Good. Sweetheart, you're already wet. Just from sucking me off?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That won't do." Ben asserted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey loosened her grip on the pillows and turned to look back. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben spanked her behind. "Now that I don't have my headset on, you want to be quiet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey had no response. There was no point anyway. As she felt the tip of his length introduced to her opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had one hand on her hips, the other on his cock, guiding it around Rey's entrance. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that it won't be possible to stay quiet. Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey responded and exhaled deeply. "Yes!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After inserting himself into her, his other hand met the opposite hip so that Ben could thrust with drive. Their skin slapped with rhythm, with Rey's now audible moans and Ben's deep groans as an accompaniment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for the two to meet their climax. Rey had been working on Ben for quite some time, and it didn't take much to get her aroused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't I just stop when you came out barely dressed?" Ben asked himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey's back arched as she responded. "I just wanted to get your attention."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're getting my attention now, aren't you, sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're close to cumming too. I can feel you clenching around my cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to cum all over you." Rey stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben's head fell back again as he knew his finish was coming soon as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Ben's hands left Rey's hips and wrapped around her front, meeting his fingertips to her clit, aggressively rubbing around to add stimuli.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sweetheart? I'm ready too, did you want me to pull out?" Ben asked as his pace quickened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no no no no no-" Rey sobbed. "I took my pill on time this morning. Please, please please stay." Her head dropped into the pillows beneath her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben's speed started to slow as he felt Rey's orgasm, triggering his own. He pushed as far as he could into her as he came, holding their position for a few seconds before releasing himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both calmed down with a moan of pleasure. Ben and Rey released deep breaths to slow their heart rates as they pulled themselves back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben pulled Rey back up to standing and gave her a deep kiss after giving his shirt to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, hand-in-hand, Ben followed Rey back to their bedroom. "You should come up like this when I'm playing more often."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I? I got the idea from a viral trend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben and Rey practically fell into bed, cuddling together into their natural sleep position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should," Ben pressed a kiss into Rey's cheek. "But for now, we better go to sleep since I owe you breakfast in the morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the effort Rey exerted this night finally caught up with her as she quickly drifted to sleep. "Mmhm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhm."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! thanks for reading! this may or may not have been inspired by a recent experience of mine lol. </p><p>also. this is my first time writing smut in a loooooong time. please let me know if you have suggestions or comments</p><p>if you have time for more, please check out my WIP reylo modern au, let's get physical. I've been trying to write their steamy encounter, but i keep putting it off bc I think it's rushed (even though I want to get to it)</p><p>thanks again for reading, feel free to find me on tumblr @benwaitingforsolo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>